Just Another Tuesday
by Lady Silence
Summary: Buffy stops for coffee and just happens to meet a guy with a Robin Hood fetish. BuffySmallville.
1. Tuesday Morning Coffee

**Title:  
Author: **Silence  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. FOX, Joss Whedon, Dark Horse Comics, DC, Warner Brothers, the CW, and anyone not me own everything. Doesn't it suck?  
**Spoilers:** There might/will be spoilers for Season 6 of Smallville and all seasons of Buffy.  
**Notes:** Random plot bunnies in the AM are the cause of this. Now I will return to my little hideaway in reader and lurker land.

* * *

**Tuesday Morning Coffee**

The day was beginning simple enough but Buffy Summers was sure it would go downhill. After all, it was Tuesday. The young woman was waiting in line for coffee.. While drinking a cup of coffee. Maybe it was the precoffee-coffee. Maybe it was the three crullers she'd scarfed down as soon as she woke up. Whatever the reason, Buffy was fidgety and she had an annoyingly familiar tune in her head. While she managed to stifle herself from singing, 'Life's a show and we all play our parts..' the slayer found herself humming that cursed tune from behind her warm cup of coffee.

Her little moment was brought to an end by an amused voice. "I don't think I've ever seen someone drinking coffee while waiting to _get _coffee."

"When the line is as long as this one has been, it's best to be prepared. Especially on Tuesdays." Buffy replied and dared to turn around. Standing behind her was a _very_ good looking man around her age dressed in casual but stylish near 'dressy' clothes. He was tall with what could be described as a lean swimmer's build and blond hair. He had a slight smile on his face that didn't quite spread to his eyes.

"Really, and here I thought the worst lines were on Thursdays." The young man said dryly.

Buffy smirked at him and stepped up a place in line. "Shows what you know."

He chuckled. "Sounds like you know Tuesdays on an intimate level."

"That's putting it lightly." She took a sip of her coffee and studied him carefully. He seemed to be taking things lightly, but there was an underlining mystery around him. But it was well masked and Buffy knew the only reason she could tell was because of her own experience at hiding things over the years. "I take it Thursdays make you their bitch?" Buffy swore inwardly. Why the hell had she used that phrase? That's what happened when she spent too much time with the rowdy bunch of slayers when patrolling.

"That's one way of putting it." He said as they got to move ahead in line. "What was that song?"

Buffy blinked innocently. "What song?"

"The one you were humming. It had a nice tune."

She waved it off with a light laugh. "Oh that? It's nothing. Just a local musical thing from my old stomping grounds." It was true. Kind of. It wasn't as if she was going to tell a perfect stranger that there was a demon in existence that induced singing, dancing, and spontaneous combustion. Though it wouldn't be a bad idea if it could get some of the lamer musicals taken off Broadway…

"Either I have something on my face, you decided to leave a vacancy in the present, or you're enamored of me." The smile he gave her once again didn't quite reach those eyes of his.

Buffy rolled her eyes and tossed her now empty cup into the nearest bin. "Maybe I was so enamored of the thing on your face that I vacated reality." There it was. The eyes lit up with the dazzling smile. Buffy for the win. "Something tells me you have an ego and a habit of stroking it."

Grinning, he shook his head, "Now why would I do that when I could have others do it for me."

Buffy was about to retort, when she realized she was finally first in line. YES. Buffy was all business when talking to the barista. "Just get me a Caramel Macchiato, please."

"Make that two." Buffy glanced back at her new line buddy and he shrugged. "It's on me."

They waited for their drinks and Buffy arched an eyebrow, "What makes you think I'll let you buy me coffee?"

"A beautiful woman turning down free caffeine from, and if I may say so, a dashing individual such as myself, might be considered a law against nature." He said with a charming smile.

"HA!" Buffy guffawed. See her not falling to her knees at the hottie and charm. "I think most sane women might consider it a smart decision."

"Something tells me that you aren't most women." He said and paid for their coffee before Buffy could argue.

Once her Macchiato was in her hands, Buffy started to walk away, fully aware that he was following her. "Maybe I'm more like most women than you think."

"Or maybe you just want to be."

And.. He was even following her out the doors and down the sidewalk. It wasn't that Buffy wanted to shake him, but she didn't have time for this. His charm and the casual banter that almost hit home was.. Well.. It was making her cookie dough and she wanted to be baked, not- man, even in her mind that analogy didn't sound good. She stopped at the corner and spun around, forcing him to come to a halt or risk crashing into her. "Do you follow strange women often?"

He had a knowing smile that gave Buffy a sense of dread. "Only when they happen to be going the same direction as me."

She tried to fight the embarrassment. She was too old for this. Oh look. She blushed. Damn. "Oh." It was all she could say.

"Do I even get a name?" He asked her. "After all, I bought you coffee."

"I didn't see you offering yours." Buffy said defensively.

"Oliver Queen." He almost seemed to appear like she should know the name.

But this was Buffy. It was quite apparent the name meant nothing to her. "Nice meeting you, Oliver. Thanks for the coffee." She turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"That's it?" Oliver asked as she left him standing there.

She paused long enough to turn around and flash him a grin. "You know what they say, always leave the crowd wanting more." Buffy resumed her exit from the scene even as she heard Oliver laughing.

Maybe it was the beginning of a good day after all.


	2. Cookie Dough

**Title:** Cookie Dough  
**Author: **Silence  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. FOX, Joss Whedon, Dark Horse Comics, DC, Warner Brothers, the CW, and anyone not me own everything. Doesn't it suck?  
**Spoilers:** There might/will be spoilers for Season 6 of Smallville and all seasons of Buffy. This includes the season 8 comic.  
**Notes:** Random plot bunnies in the AM are the cause of this. Now I will return to my little hideaway in reader and lurker land.

* * *

Cookie dough. Always with the cookie dough. That's what he did to her. It was five minutes of lines and coffee and he had made her insides cookie dough.

It was stupid. It was insane.

"He was cute." Buffy groaned into the phone. She heard Willow Rosenberg's giggle on the other end. "It's not funny!"

"Buffy has a crush." Her witchy friend teased. "Did you catch a name?"

"Oliver Queen." Buffy shrugged and started pacing the small kitchen of the hotel room she was renting. She stopped in front of the fridge and opened it to rummage around for a snack. "Ever hear of him? Because he had this look that said 'everyone knows me'."

Willow was silent and Buffy almost thought her call had been dropped, but the redhead spoke up with a shocked voice. "Buffy.. he runs Queen Industries."

Again, the name meant nothing. "And?"

"One of the largest companies on the planet. It's up there with Wayne Enterprises, LuthorCorp, Kord Industries, and you know, Trump."

"The 'You're fired' guy with the bad hair?" Buffy asked with a fake moment of ditziness. She recognized a couple of names besides Trump. LuthorCorp and Kord being the ones in her mind. LuthorCorp for all the scandals she read in the tabloids about the young heir with the Mr. Clean look, and Kord because she remembered Giles mentioning that one of their legit fronts had received donations from that company.

"Buffy!"

Buffy chuckled, pulled out a bag of Snickers, and shut the fridge door. "Ok, so he's one of those billionaire playboy types. Fabulous. Is he human?"

"Why? Are you planning to date him?"

"No. I was just curious. Besides, I didn't even give him my name."

"How's he going to ask you out if he doesn't know who you are?"

"That was the point of the no name, Wills. I don't have time to date. I'm keeping it low profile. The majority of us are still considered terrorists thanks to the paranoid government of our fabulous homeland and their inability to think outside the box and accept that reality is an ugly place filled with things scarier than fear tactics and Paris Hilton."

"… You've been waiting a long time to use that monologue haven't you."

"Ever since the extremely long and boring flight." Buffy grinned into the phone. "Can we get back to business?"

"All right. Did you touch base with the Hursts?"

"Called them last night. I'm having dinner with the family tomorrow. Apparently, I'm in time to join them for meatloaf night." Buffy stared at her unopened bag of Snickers with a frown. She had her cell phone in one hand and the bag in the other. She was going to have to put the phone down to open the bag. "Maybe I should invest in one of those headset things."

"Candy troubles?"

"You know me well. Listen, I-" There was a knock on her door and Buffy frowned. It couldn't be the Hursts. They'd told her they'd be at the grandparents. Housekeeping maybe? "Hang on. Someone's at the door."

"Be careful." Willow said with a warning tone.

Buffy wandered over to the door and looked through the peephole. Her jaw dropped and she swung the door open. "Will..? I think I'm going to have to call you back." Buffy said into the phone with stunned expression. "Oliver Queen is at my door."

She hung up the phone without waiting for a reply and the handsome billionaire smirked at her.

Lord help her, even the smile made her insides cookie dough.

She was screwed.


	3. Out To Lunch

**Title:** Out To Lunch  
**Author: **Silence  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. FOX, Joss Whedon, Dark Horse Comics, DC, Warner Brothers, the CW, and anyone not me own everything. Doesn't it suck?  
**Spoilers:** There might/will be spoilers for Season 6 of Smallville and all seasons of Buffy. This includes the season 8 comic.  
**Notes:** There is a light ratings bump up in this part, though it is just for innuendo in dialog. If adult innuendo offends you, you may not want to read this.

And yes, this little fic is done. Finished. It was originally never to be more than a oneshot. The fact it even got this far is a shock. But.. it's part of an unfinished series. So there could be other stories connected to this when the desire hits me. It all depends on my mood and if I even like how they turn out. Also, I apologize for the delay in posting this. Life got in the way. And thanks to those of you that took the time to comment. I really appreciate it!

* * *

Buffy stared at Oliver Queen in shock. How.. what.. Words. Form words. It would help. "How did you find me?"

Oliver smiled at her. "You'd be amazed how easy it is when you're Star City's version of royalty, Miss Summers."

He even had her name. Buffy opened the door to her hotel room a bit wider and stepped to the side to allow him to enter the room. There would be no invite, after all, day light or not, Buffy wasn't chancing it.

Luckily, it seemed Oliver was a smart enough guy to know a silent invite when he saw one. He stepped inside and the first thing that Buffy did before shutting the door was hand him the bag of Snickers. He arched an eyebrow and she smirked.

"If you're going to stalk me, you can be of some use." Buffy explained.

"As what, your personal candy distributor?"

Buffy was leaning against the door, trying to look casual. She was ignoring the doughy feeling as best as possible, but it had been a while since anyone made her feel that way. And frankly, the fact that the one currently doing so had an actual beating heart made the situation a little brighter. Stupid five minute crushes. This was going to be hell. "I'll have you know, Snickers are a vital part of my daily diet these days. If I don't have my daily sugar intake, it's possible I could snap and cause the entire city's infrastructure to collapse in on itself due to the break in reality."

He gave her an amused look and tossed the bag of Snickers aside. "For the sake of my city, we can't have that. But how about instead of relying on packaged sugar, you let me take you to lunch?"

Was he asking her out? It sounded like it. Buffy blinked in surprise. He couldn't be serious. But then again, he _had_ stalked her. "Do you always stalk women you want to take to lunch?"

"Only the ones that make an impression." Oliver said in what could be considered an honest tone.

"Oh really." Buffy stepped away from the door and folded her arms across her chest. "So I made an impression, did I? Good or bad?"

His reply was simple. "You're the one who left me wanting more,"

The man's smug look intrigued and irritated Buffy all at once. But she grabbed her bag that was on the table near the door. "Wherever you're taking me better have the required amount of sugar, otherwise your city is doomed."

Oliver chuckled and opened the door for her. "Trust me, you'll find yourself completely satisfied."

"And how many girls have you said that to today? Double digits yet?"

"Considering I spent the morning tracking you down, you're the lucky first."

Buffy breezed by him with a smirk. "So you're that hard up?" She received a laugh from him in reply and she tallied another point to her mental scorecard. She heard the door shut behind them and the pair headed down the hall.

"You mock me and yet here you are, coming with me."

She paused at the elevator and gave him a shifty look. His voice was filled with innuendo and the smirk he wore did not help his image. "You have a filthy mind."

Oliver was getting smug at this point. "Apparently so do you."

Buffy stared hard at him as they waited for the elevator. She knew she should have kept her mouth shut. In fact, she should just go right back to her room. Forget the food. Forget the fact that a handsome, breathing, and amusing guy had 'stalked' her. Forget it all.

Of course, as soon as the elevator doors opened, Buffy was on it. Even she didn't have _that_ much will power these days. She lazily leaned against the wall and toned down her stare. "My mind is impeccably clean, Mr. Queen." There were absolutely no thoughts about the best way to use time when in an elevator with a guy like him. None at all.

Oliver pressed the button for the lobby once inside the elevator. His companion was playing it cool, but he wasn't oblivious or blind. "Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Because you're a guy." Buffy was smirking at him. "And unless you're British, I'm afraid your ability to think coherently is stunted by the hive mind mentality of males in this country."

"Just why are the British exempt from the hive mind?"

"The best influence on me came from a British librarian."

Oh really. Oliver was even more interested the more he heard. "In other words, you play favorites."

She grinned at him. "Damn straight."

* * *

Buffy was feeling a little out of place in the restaurant Oliver had taken her to. She felt under dressed in her casual attire but pulled out her secret weapon. Slayer bravado. So here she was, sitting in a normally by reservation only restaurant with the so-called 'prince' of Star City. Her eyes widened at something on the menu. "Oh my god." So much for Slayer Bravado.

Oliver looked up at her quiet gasp. He couldn't tell if it was good or bad. "What's wrong?"

Awe filled her voice. "Snickers Cheesecake." Buffy broke into a grin and Oliver relaxed. "I think I love you."

He laughed heartily at her comment. "I think that's moving a little quickly, don't you?"

"For my current favorite dessert on the planet? No." Buffy resumed skimming the menu. "I may need to skip any idea of actual food and go straight for dessert." She kicked him very lightly under the table as soon as she realized how that might have sounded. "Don't even say it."

Her preemptive reaction just caused Oliver to laugh some more. "I wasn't going to say a word."

"Uh-huh. Right. Sure." She set the menu down, and focused on her date. Was it even a date? Lunch dates didn't really count as date dates. At least she didn't think so. It had been way too long since her last real date. Or any date. "Seriously, Oliver. You went to a lot of trouble just take me to lunch."

He smirked at her. "Nothing worth doing is ever easy."

"So you recognize that I'm not easy? How very.. astute of you to notice." Buffy said with a roll of her eyes. She absently began to drum her fingers on the table. "I'm serious. You can't possibly be the stalker you're pretending to be. So why are we really here?"

Oliver sighed inwardly. When he had come back to Star City, it hadn't been for a business venture as the public thought. He'd come here for a specific reason, and that was to try and recruit Buffy onto his team to dismantle Lex's level 33.1 facilities. On one of his team's last jobs, Victor Stone's download of files revealed some lost and extremely classified information of a former facility with similar motives in a town called Sunnydale. How the Luthors got a hold of such information was still unsure, but there had been files on those that survived the events leading to the Initiative's downfall. While he had intended for their first meeting to be all business from the safety of his Green Arrow disguise, his accidental run in that morning at the coffee shop was too good of an opportunity to miss.

It didn't help that she was actually likable. The last thing he needed was to- No, he wouldn't think back on that or how it ended.

But there she was, expecting an answer. He cleared his throat and put on a charming smile with just a hint of dashing rogue to it. "To be honest, I've known about you for years." Oliver took her stunned and confused expression as a sign to continue. "Your mother was an acquaintance of mine. She helped me locate a few pieces for my private gallery." Oliver found that he didn't enjoy how easily the lie spilled from his lips. Especially considering the woman was gone and unable to verify the story. Which of course was why he'd manufactured it in the first place.

Buffy stared at him in surprise. He knew her mom? "Really? Was that before or after Sunnydale?" While she wanted to probe for more information about his connection to her mom, warning bells were set off. If it was after Sunnydale, he could have gotten something with the 'personal' Sunnydale touch.

"A little bit before," Oliver was a little relieved that he could add some truth to his story now. "Although, I was on the official mailing list for her gallery after the move." And he had been. Or at least one of his subsidiaries was. "I never got around to buying anything else from her.." He readied himself to play the understanding of her loss card when Buffy held up her hand to cut him off.

"Don't say it." She said with a shake of her head. "I've heard it before, and it's not necessary. Really." Buffy hated hearing people say 'I was sorry to hear of her passing'. Or 'She was a wonderful person.' She already knew all of that. She was _her_ mother, for god's sake.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two that was luckily broken by the waitress. After placing their orders, with Buffy making sure that she was getting an entire Snickers cheesecake, not just one tiny sliver that would still send an anorexic model running for the hills.

"You really like your sugar, don't you." Oliver said with a wry smile.

"Just remember, it's all for the safety of your city."

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle. "Then it's a sacrifice I gladly pay."

Their topic of conversation changed to the usual things, their likes, dislikes, hobbies, but as they enjoyed their lunch, the topics eventually steered to a matter of utmost importance.

"You're not going to share any of that, are you."

Buffy didn't reply and merely savored her first bite of the cheesecake. She ignored the playfully hurt look on her companion's face. "You should have gotten your own." She finally said as she waved her fork at him.

Oliver leaned back in his chair. "Maybe I was hoping you'd share."

"Your hope was in vain, Ollipop." 'Ollipop'? Buffy had to wonder where the hell that newfound nickname had come from. She must have been high on the unusually nice time she was having. "I'm afraid you now have to suffer the true price of saving your city."

His eyebrow rose at Buffy's name for him, but he didn't actually make reference to it. "You're a truly cruel woman, Miss Summers.. but keep in mind, I haven't paid the bill yet."

That stopped Buffy in her tracks. Oh, he was good. She stared at him. He stared back. Her eyes narrowed, but he didn't back down.

Soon enough she had pushed the cheesecake toward him, if only so she could stop staring. Not that she disliked staring at him, but it was making the butterflies in her stomach do flips that would make an Olympic gymnastics team jealous. A victorious grin appeared on Oliver's face and Buffy nearly melted right there.

She was so doomed.


End file.
